Our Little Secret
by NotTheBoyNextDoor
Summary: What happens after a drunken game of Twister with Lea and some StarKids? Darren and Chris find out... CrissColfer, read the warnings.


**WARNING: This fic contains scenes of explicit sexual nature, so please, strictly mature readers only; read at your own risk. Not work-safe!**

**I…don't know how to explain this really. And I feel weird posting it, cos, well, this was in my head and now it's on a screen. I've never written smut in my life, and yet here I am with an 8,000 word PWP fic involving two men that I love, respect and hate in equal amounts. I just…yeah. I hope it's not too cringeworthy.**

**I don't own Glee, or Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. Sadly. Alas, tis the life of a fanfic author.**

"Darren?" Chris tapped lightly on the door to his flatmate's makeshift studio – it was a little office space in their flat in which Darren had draped black curtains over the walls to help with the acoustics, and there was a chaotic arrangement of recording equipment and instruments. This wasn't where Darren actually recorded his albums; he would go into a professional studio for that, but when he wasn't there or on the _Glee_ set, he would be in his home studio, recording little riffs or compositions that he might want to put into a later album. Unbeknown to Darren, Chris would often sit outside the studio and listen to Darren trying out chord sequences on his guitar, or tinkering around on the keyboard; sometimes he would even sing a few lines of lyrics. Chris couldn't even put into words how much he loved and admired Darren's voice; the slight gravelly edge added something indescribable to the perfect tone.

That wasn't the only thing Chris liked about Darren, but it wasn't worth dwelling on his amazing sense of humour, his ever-shining eyes, the taste of his lips…

No, he had to stop this. It was bad enough Darren haunting his dreams every night, he couldn't be trying to fight off these feelings during the day too. He needed to get over Darren.

_But how am I going to do that? I live with the guy now_. It was an internal conflict he suffered every day.

_How dare he make such a convincing gay man_, he mused as he tapped on the door again. He could hear Darren running some chords; it was possible that he had headphones on.

Chris pushed open the door a crack and internally groaned. This was all he needed when he was having trouble fighting his increasingly lustful feelings for his flatmate. Darren was sat cross-legged on a beanbag, facing away from the door, strumming away on his guitar, nodding away to the sound. As Chris had suspected, he was wearing his headphones, no doubt listening to something he had recorded earlier. However, it was what Darren was wearing (or perhaps what he _wasn't_ wearing) that Chris was lamenting.

His flatmate was wearing a thin white vest, showing off his perfectly toned body (however unintentionally), and a pair of boxer shorts. It took all of Chris' rapidly dwindling willpower not to dwell on the fact that it would only take the removal of those two items of clothing and the man before him would be completely naked. Darren didn't generally make a habit of wandering around their flat dressed this way, preferring to slouch around in shorts and a baggy sweater if he wasn't going out, otherwise it would be a pair of chinos and a t-shirt.

Chris walked further into the little room, careful not to trip over any of the wires. He stepped cleanly over a folder neatly labelled "AVPT" and smiled to himself. He had watched the previous StarKid musicals before he had met Darren, and had always admired the lad's creativity. Meeting him and working with him in real life only increased this admiration further, and this admiration extended further than just Darren's ability on stage.

Just then, Darren spotted Chris in his peripheral vision, and taking his headphones around his neck, grinned up at him.

"Sorry, did you knock for me?"

Chris smiled. "Yeah, sorry, you were caught up in what you were doing," he said with a half-shrug. "I didn't wanna interrupt but Joey rang? Said he should land in LA just after 5pm, so if you could pick him and Jaime from the airport that would be great."

Darren beamed. "Awesome," he replied. "Yeah, we can take a ride to the airport then." He briefly frowned. "You'll come, right?" he confirmed with Chris.

_In more ways in one, if you'd let me_, Chris' internal monologue commented, but he simply smiled and said, "Sure," with a nod.

"Great." Darren said, setting down his guitar and getting up off the beanbag. "Well, I'll tidy up in here and then I guess I'd better start getting ready. Can't wait to see the guys, man."

"It'll be great to meet them, finally." Chris said with a faint smile.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Reckon you'll get on well."

Nodding, Chris began to leave the room. He tried not to be in enclosed spaces with Darren unless he had to be. "Well, I'll leave you to sort yourself out. I've got some things to do, knock for me when you're ready to leave, 'kay?"

"Sure." Darren was already distracted by piling up his sheet music, and Chris turned and left, quietly closing the door behind him. He leant against the wall for a few seconds, breathing deeply.

_I need to get control of myself_, he told himself in between breaths. _I'm twenty-one, not a silly schoolboy_. I have better control than this.

But there was something about Darren that just made it impossible for Chris to think straight. Maybe it was the fact that he was unattainable, or maybe because under the guise of Kurt, Chris had been able to be close to Darren in ways he never would have been able to without the help of the storylines. Had he not had a chance to already feel his body, or taste his lips, perhaps he wouldn't be suffering like this.

He glanced at his watch. He still had just under an hour left before he and Darren had to drive to the airport. That was plenty of time for him to take care of a slight problem that was beginning to establish itself in his jeans.

Darren may have been clearing up his folders as Chris left but he definitely wasn't concentrating on what he was doing. He had been somewhat distracted by the rather tight jeans that his flatmate had been wearing. Chris was definitely a fine specimen of a human being, Darren could definitely appreciate that.

Darren didn't really know how to define his feelings for Chris. He wasn't what people would define as 'gay', but he supposed he wasn't 'straight' either; he simply appreciated attractiveness when he saw it.

But either way, it was a moot point. Darren could admire Chris from afar; nothing was ever going to come of it. He wasn't one hundred percent sure if he wanted anything to come of it, really. All he knew was that Chris' ass looked mighty fine in those jeans.

Straightening up the last of his things, he left the studio and headed for the shower.

Chris couldn't get his jeans off fast enough; they were getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute and he couldn't shake the image of Darren in his vest out of his mind. He reached down and pressed against his aching groin gently, through his pants, trying to relieve some of the pressure building there. It wasn't doing much good.

"Fuck," he whispered quietly. Turning the lock of his door, he turned and made his way to the bed. Laying on top of the sheets, he closed his eyes and continued to palm himself softly through the fabric of his underwear. The mental image of Darren in his loose vest, the soft sheen of sweat misting over his taut muscles was more than enough to set Chris' imagination going.

_Darren in a vest...Darren taking off that vest...His hands on Darren's naked chest..._

Chris ran a hand over his own chest, beneath his t-shirt, and he couldn't stifle the light moan that escaped him. Tracing light circles over his abdomen he continued to rub his hardening erection through his pants. He imagined Darren's lips capturing his, then moving to his neck and the pressure became too much. Lifting his hips slightly, he worked his pants down to his knees, letting his cock jump free from its restraints. He was almost painfully hard; and thoughts of Darren doing unspeakable things to him made his groin throb unforgivingly.

He stroked himself, once, twice, a third time, establishing a good rhythm, breathing heavily. He remembered Darren's musky scent from when they had been filming 'The First Time' and how he'd had to think of dead kittens the entire time to stop the signs of his arousal being outwardly displayed. They had lain on that bed, so close together, and looking into Darren's warm hazel eyes, Chris realised he was completely smitten.

Chris groaned again, licking his lips as he ran his fist up and down his shaft, slowly at first, but then speeding up a little. He reached down with his other hand and cupped his sac, gently squeezing and rolling with his fingers.

"Fuck, Darren, fuck," he muttered softly, and then bit his lip to try and stop any further noise escaping. The last thing he needed was for Darren to hear him.

His hand flew up and down his cock as he felt the coil of pleasure tightening deep within him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes screwed shut as the waves of pleasure washed over him. He was too wound up to drag this out; he needed release, and fast.

He held himself more firmly and his hips bucked involuntarily as he stroked, harder and faster. The last thing he saw before he climaxed was the image of his flatmate's face, mirroring his expression of pure pleasure. He didn't know if he had cried out, but his toes curled and he threw his head back, pushing it into the mattress.

He laid back on his bed; panting and sweating slightly, his hand slowing and then coming to a stop. It may have been quick, but it had been the most intense pleasure he had experienced in a while. Grabbing some tissues, he made some attempt at cleaning himself up, but decided he might as well shower off, since he had to change his shirt anyway now. Taking it off, he wrapped a robe round himself and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Darren tilted his head up to meet the spray of water, smoothing his hands through his hair, pushing the damp curls out of his face. He loved the feel of the hot jets against his face, the fine spray bouncing off and creating a mist around his head.

_Whoa-oh, I want some more,_

_Whoa-oh, what are you waiting for,_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight..._

He sang softly as he lathered soap over his body. While 'Teenage Dream' would always hold a special place in his heart for obvious reasons, 'Animal' had always been one of his favourite performances in the Warblers, highly energetic and passionate, and just never failed to bring a smile to his face. Chris' "sexy faces" during the filming of that episode had left everyone in stitches, so there were good memories all round.

Quickly rinsing off, he shut off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rail and wrapping it round his waist. Ruffling his damp hair, he reached for the door handle, and throwing open the door, he walked straight into his flatmate.

The look of shock on Chris' face was priceless; his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped open, not unlike a cartoon. He took a quick step back and looked at the floor.

"Shit, sorry, Dare, didn't realise you were in here!"

Darren chuckled. "Hey, no harm, no foul, I didn't lock the door. Guess we still need to get used to this whole 'living together' thing." He said casually, leaning against the doorframe and gesturing for Chris to go into the bathroom. "It's only been a few weeks."

Chris scooted past; doing everything he could to avoid any type of contact with Darren.

_Darren in a towel, Darren _only _in a towel, Darren with droplets of water on his back running downwards…_

…_Shit._

"Er, I'll just quickly wash up, I'll be ready soon," Chris said, in a pitch a tad higher than his normal voice.

"Sure, see ya in a bit," Darren replied, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him, with a faint grin on his face.

Chris took some time in the shower, and by the time he was ready and dressed, Darren was lying on the sofa, stretched out and reading over his most recent script. He glanced up as Chris walked in.

"Have you seen this?" he asked, waving the script towards Chris. "We get another duet! About time, too," he said with a satisfied nod.

Chris smiled, eyes sparkling. "I know. And what a song, as well!"

"Yup," Darren replied, and then he glanced at the clock. "We'd better get a move on," he said, "The plane lands in twenty minutes…that gives us about half an hour before they're ready for our taxi services!"

"Let's go then," Chris said with a nod. "You want to drive or shall I?"

Darren tossed him the keys that he'd picked up from the dresser. "You can be chauffer, Mister Colfer." He said with an easy-going grin.

"Awesome."

They got to the airport just in time to meet Jaime and Joey, Darren jumping out of the car to give the two of them fierce hugs before dumping their luggage in the trunk of the car. Chris smiled as they climbed into the back seats.

"Hi, I'm Chris," he said. "Darren's told me a lot about you two!"

Joey gave a lopsided beam that Chris recognised all too well from his days as Ron Weasley in the StarKid productions. "He's not exactly been quiet about you either," he told Chris with a wink. Chris felt his cheeks tinge slightly but smiled back.

"Hope he hasn't been telling you all the diva-ish things I get up to…!"

Darren bounced into the passenger seat and closed the door. Twisting round so he could see the two in the back seats, he raised an eyebrow. "Who's a diva?" he asked.

"Me, of course," Chris said, and Darren laughed heartily.

"I should have known better than to ask!" he replied, giving Chris a gentle poke. Turning back to Joey, he asked, "So what's happening with Funk and Lauren now? Have they _finally _got it on or…?"

Jaime and Joey looked at each other. "Well," Jaime began. "That depends…"

As Chris was helping Jaime with getting her suitcase through the front door of the flat, his phone buzzed in his pocket, signalling a text message. Once the cases were successfully in the corner of the room, where they would stay until Joey and Jaime left to check into their hotel, Chris checked the text.

"Dare, Lea wants to come over and meet the guys," he called to Darren, who was already in the kitchen. "She wants to know if she can come over tonight, or are they too jet-lagged?"

"Ask _them_, Chris, not me!" Darren replied, and Chris could hear the smirk in his voice. Shaking his head, Chris turned to Joey and Jaime, who were already making themselves comfy on the sofas.

"Lea Michele, yeah?" Jaime clarified.

"Yeah."

Jaime beamed. "Would love to meet her!" she said, and Chris immediately texted Lea back, who said she would be on her way soon.

"I brought booze!" Lea announced, holding up two bottles of wine as she stepped into their apartment about forty minutes later. Chris shook his head in bemusement.

"Thought you were just coming for a flying visit, Lee!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"No reason why I shouldn't come for a flying visit in style!" Lea countered, reaching up to kiss Chris on the cheek. She placed the bottles on the side counter and made her way into the kitchen, where Darren, Joey and Jaime were sipping from bottles of cider.

Introductions were made, and before anyone knew what had happened, Lea, Jaime and Joey were chatting like old friends. _Typical friendly Lea, she gets on with everyone,_ Chris thought with faint amusement. He cracked open a can of beer for himself. He wasn't a huge fan of the taste, but it tasted better than cider in his opinion, despite no one else seeming to agree with him.

Taking a sip, he sat down on a stool next to Darren. "So what were you recording today, Lea?" he asked.

"Christina Perri!" Lea said with a squeal. "It was amazing. I'm so excited to wrap this episode!"

Everyone laughed at the small woman's enthusiasm. Suddenly Chris felt something cool touch his leg. Looking down, he saw Darren was resting his cider bottle on Chris' thigh. Catching Darren's eye, he frowned infinitesimally in confusion. Darren didn't respond except to smile faintly and then move his bottle on to the table.

_What the hell was that all about?_

After a few more drinks between the five of them, the group relocated to the living room, both Lea and Darren carrying empty glasses for the wine. Chris was getting a faint buzz from the beer, but he wasn't nearly as tipsy as the others; Joey had already tripped over a chair leg, but was laughing maniacally at his own clumsiness.

"Let's play a _gaaame_!" Lea proposed, setting the glasses down on the sideboard.

"What kind of game?" Jaime asked with a giggle.

"Anything! 'Never Have I Ever', Spin the Bottle, a card game…" she began listing a few. Chris groaned when he heard the words 'Spin the Bottle'. _We're not in high school_, he thought. But at the same time, that same part of him that hadn't wanted Darren to move his cider bottle was also wondering if that game might give him a chance to taste Darren's lips once more.

"I've got a better idea, it's totally awesome, hang on…" Darren left the room and was back within a minute, holding a box the other recognised all too well.

"_Twister_, Dare, really?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Not just Twister, Chris, old buddy, old pal, but Twister _Wars_! Basically, Twister with booze, to be honest," he replied with a huge grin, which Chris recognised as his alcohol-tinted smile.

_This can only end in chaos._

Ten minutes later and Chris wasn't even sure if he knew the rules to the game anymore, they had changed so often. Joey was sprawled out across the sofa, a glass of wine in his hand and the Twister spinner in front of him.

"Okay…" he said, spinning the dial. "Lea, right hand, red."

Lea groaned. She had one arm stretched over Darren's back on a yellow spot, and her other hand placed under Jaime's leg on a green one. "I'm _never_ gonna make that!" she squealed.

"Well you know what you have to do then…" Joey reached over to the glass full of a mixture of their respective drinks and held the straw that was placed in it to her lips. "Take a long suck on that, sweetie pie!"

Everyone laughed as Lea took a drink, her face scrunched up and gagging. Chris, who was somewhat trapped facing upwards between Jaime's arms and Lea's legs, looked to his left and saw Darren staring intently at him through his arms, a huge grin on his face. He mouthed the words that Joey had just said, and then winked. Chris frowned, confused. He didn't really know what Darren was playing at, but if he thought about it too long, especially in this alcohol-induced state, he would probably end up doing something he regretted later. Darren always got hopelessly flirty with everyone when he got drunk, so that was probably it.

"Dare, right foot, green." Joey called out.

Assessing the situation, Darren shifted his body weight so he was leaning on Jaime for a brief moment, then swung his leg over to the green spot he'd been aiming for, which was next to where Chris had one of his feet.

"Wooo!" he yelled. "Give us some cider, Richter!"

Joey grabbed Darren's drink and he took a triumphant sip of cider.

Chris raised both his eyebrows. Somehow, Darren had negotiated himself so he had his legs straddled over Chris, with both of his hands to the left of Chris' face. He winked again and Chris looked up at him wide-eyed. _How did Darren have this effect on him?_

"Chris! Didn't you hear? Right hand, blue!" Joey jerked him out of his thoughts. Craning his neck to see where the nearest blue was, he groaned. It was the other side of Darren, and while Chris was pretty flexible, he didn't think he was _that _flexible. Still, he didn't want to have to drink that foul mixture of drinks; he had already had to taste it twice and a third time would probably kill him, if not literally, at least metaphorically.

He ducked his head and ended up between Darren's arms. _Well, this isn't awkward at all._

Stretching his arm and balancing recklessly on his remaining limbs, Chris reached for the blue spot just out of his reach. He just needed to stretch a little further…

Suddenly there was a wetness on his cheek and Chris jerked his hand up to his face.

"Dare, did you just lick my -" The movement was too fast and It was too much. His other arm gave way and before he knew it he had toppled down, knocking down Lea, Jaime and finally Darren, who landed on his chest abruptly.

"Oof!" Chris gasped, suddenly winded by Darren's weight. The others were giggling insanely, with Joey scooting round desperately trying to save everyone's drinks from being knocked over.

"Dare, get off!" Chris said, attempting to shove the dead weight off his chest; it was hurting to laugh with Darren on top of him.

"Why? You're just too _cute_, Colfer!" Darren slurred, beaming and tapping Chris on the nose. He rolled off Chris and landed on the bare floor in a less-than-dignified heap.

Chris rolled his eyes good-naturedly. There was almost no point trying to reason with Darren when he was in this state; hopelessly drunk and ridiculously affectionate.

"Wait, you know what this means?" Joey piped up. "Chris, you have to finish up this!" He held up the glass.

"Oh god, no!" Chris moaned; the thought of downing that lethal cocktail made him gag. Everyone began talking at once.

"Aw, Chris!"

"You have to!"

"Coward!"

"C'mon cutie, bottoms up!"

The last comment was clearly Darren's; he accompanied it with a playful ruffle of Chris' hair and Chris pulled away, shaking his head.

"I can't, okay?" he said, half-laughing. "Unless you want to clean up my vomit in ten minutes?"

There was a collective round of gagging noises and moans.

"I'll drink it!"

Before anyone had a chance to react, Darren had snatched the glass from Joey's hands and downed it in a few swallows. Everyone simultaneously fell silent and stared at Darren, who had suddenly gone very still, looking down at the carpet. A few seconds passed, and then Darren wiped his lips and beamed.

"_Awe_some!" he shouted and whooped.

Chris watched his flatmate in despair. It was never good for Darren to get this drunk. He was going to feel like death in the morning. He was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol himself, but he knew he already had a higher tolerance to booze than Darren. Downing that dirty pint was probably the worst idea he'd ever had.

Everyone was now whooping and cheering and laughing. Lea was rolling around on the floor in a giggling mess, and Joey was embracing Darren like a life-float. Jaime ruffled Chris' hair and he had to laugh because the mood was catching.

He started picking up glasses and bottles so the carpet wouldn't get ruined. He smiled as Darren grabbed his guitar from its stand by the television and started strumming animatedly and singing along in a slur.

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

'_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tik tok, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no-o-o-o-o..._

Lea and the Starkids joined in, singing really loudly and horrendously out of tune.

"Ohmigod, Chris!" Darren yelled, changing the song abruptly. "Do your hip dance! Do it!"

"Wait. _What_ hip dance?" Jaime said, her jaw dropping. Chris rolled his eyes, recognising the chord sequence.

"Dare, I am _not _doing 'Not The Boy Next Door!'" he said with a laugh. Darren was definitely drunk if he thought Chris was going to do the dance he'd just started learning in front of an audience, no matter how drunk they were.

Darren started singing regardless, getting on his feet and gyrating his hips while strumming the notes.

_Comin' home used to feel so good_

_I'm a stranger now in my neighbourhood_

_I've seen the world at a faster pace_

_And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place_

Though I may look the same way to you

_Underneath there is somebody new…  
_

Chris couldn't help but be impressed that despite his current state of intoxication, Darren made the song sound pretty decent. The others jumped up for the chorus and began all sorts of thrusting pelvic movements, in imitation of the performance. Chris cracked up laughing and sighed, moving over to Lea and joining in with a roll of his eyes. They all sang the chorus raucously and in a variety of different keys.

_I am not _

_The boy next door_

_I don't belong _

_Like I did before_

_Nothin' ever seems like it used to be_

_You can have your dreams, but you can't have me_

Joey did a high kick and rested his foot on the back of the sofa, wiggling his backside the whole time, his lopsided grin making his ironic take on the move hilarious.

_Oh, I can't come back there anymore_

_'Cause I am not the boy next door_

Darren finished with a flourish of chords and put down the guitar. Joey collapsed on the sofa and sighed. "Don't think I'll make it to the hotel, Dare," he said with a grin. "Might just crash here, okay?"

Before anyone even had a chance to react, Joey was asleep.

"He never did have much stamina…" Jaime mused, and Darren gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

Chris wondered where Jaime was going to sleep if Joey had taken the sofa. He couldn't remember where the spare futon was. And as for Lea…well, his flat just wasn't designed to fit five people sleeping in it.

"Chris, call me a cab, would you, sweetie?" Lea called from the kitchen where she was disposing all of the used glasses and bottles. Chris sighed with relief; he hadn't thought of a cab. Maybe he could get one for Jaime too; Joey definitely wasn't going anywhere tonight unless the cab driver was Hulk-like and could carry him.

"Sure," he replied. He got out his cell phone and began looking for the number in his phonebook.

An arm snaked round his waist and he jumped. Looking down, he recognised the toned bare arms that could only belong to one person. "Jeez, Dare, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said, clutching his chest.

Darren was pressed up against Chris' back, his cheek resting between his shoulder blades, and both arms wrapped round his middle. He hummed in a satisfied tone.

"Mm…you smell _good_, Colfer," he mumbled against Chris' shirt. Chris ducked his head and tried to concentrate on calling a cab, keenly ignoring the man clinging to him. He would deal with Darren in a minute. _One thing at a time._

He called the cab service and put his phone back in his pocket. "Cab'll be here in fifteen, Lee!" he called.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Lea replied from the kitchen. "What d'you want me to do with these bottles?"

"Just put them in the –" Chris couldn't finish the end of his sentence; Darren had squeezed him all the more tighter and his entire body was pressed up against him. He couldn't help but notice a peculiar hardness pushing into his backside.

"Dare, what –"

Darren just nuzzled his neck. "Shhh…" he murmured. "You are so…damn…hot, Colfer," he punctuated each word with a push of his nose against Chris' neck.

Chris was having trouble standing up; luckily Darren appeared to be holding both of their body weights.

"Darren, I don't…stop…" he said, trying to escape Darren's embrace. He didn't exactly know what was going on, or what he was feeling, or perhaps more to the point, what _Darren _was feeling. And he was still painfully aware of how drunk Darren was.

"Chris? You never said what to do with…"

Lea walked in and her sentence trailed off. Jaime appeared behind her and took in the scene with wide eyes.

"Oh, okay, you're _busy…_" Lea said softly with a twinkle in her eye.

Chris squirmed some more. "No, no, _Lea_, it's not what it looks like – damn it, Darren, let _go_!"

Lea and Jaime giggled at the sight. Darren just hissed wordlessly, and then muttered in Chris' ear: "I'd stop wriggling around, if I were you. Could get messy."

Chris blushed furiously and looked over at the girls. "I can't…" he said helplessly. "For someone so drunk, he's bloody strong!"

Jaime approached them and took one of Darren's arms. "C'mon, Dare…" she said with a grin, prising him away from Chris. "Let's get you to bed, huh?"

"Only if Sexy-McColfer-Pants is coming too," Darren pouted, but allowing Jaime to lead him away.

_Sexy-McColfer-Pants? _Chris had never been more baffled. Where had _that_ come from? He could see Lea was thinking the same thing, and she was eyeing Chris closely now. He gave a light shrug and turned away, slowly adjusting his jeans.

_Something sexy is happening in this "McColfer's" pants, dammit._

"Chris!" Darren shouted. "Get yo' ass here now!"

Chris rolled his eyes and began tentatively making his way towards Darren's bedroom. Lea grabbed his hand and turned him to face her.

"Anything you want to tell me, _Sexy-McColfer-Pants_?" she asked, eyebrow raised dramatically. Chris hoped and prayed she was too smashed to remember this whole episode in the morning. He shrugged.

"I have no idea, Lea," he said. The apartment buzzer went off. _Saved by the bell. _"That's your cab," he said, relieved to be freed of any further questions.

Lea nodded and began to scan the room for her bag. She swatted Joey awake, who woke with a start.

"Wha…?"

"You're coming with me, sweetie," she said, helping him up. Jaime, who had left Darren, presumably in his bedroom, helped Joey to his feet.

"You two are staying with me tonight; Cory and I have a guest room. We'll come back for your luggage in the morning, okay?" Lea continued, glancing at Chris. "I think the boys have some…_talking_…to do."

Chris had a horrible feeling that Lea wasn't as drunk as she'd been making out. He could only imagine their conversation in the morning.

The others had left and Chris made his way down the corridor to his bedroom. Darren had been quiet for a while; he could only assume that he had passed out from the booze. He would be fine until morning. Besides, Chris had a rather more pressing issue to see to, and he needed relief fast.

He pushed open the door to his room and nearly yelled out in shock. There was his roommate, sprawled out across his bed, lightly snoring with his arms wrapped around his pillow. Chris sighed. Darren looked so peaceful, blissfully comfortable but he couldn't stay there; Chris needed to go to bed, and Darren was making that incredibly difficult.

He leant over and shook Darren gently. "Dare."

Groggily, Darren stirred and looked up at Chris, bleary-eyed. "Huh…?" He focussed on Chris and reached out an arm, pulling Chris by the hand towards him. "Lay with me," he said, almost pleadingly.

Knowing it was probably not the best idea, but unable to deny him and his "puppy dog" eyes, Chris got onto the bed and lay down next to Darren, his heart pounding erratically.

"Darren, you need to get into your own bed," he said softly, but Darren shook his head and pulled Chris closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"No," he murmured. "S'comfy here." He nuzzled into Chris' arm. "Y'smell so nice."

Sighing, Chris unbuttoned his shirt and tried to relax. "Just sleep, Dare," he said. "You'll feel better in the morning."

_And then you'll be back to normal, and not tormenting me with all the things I wish you'd say while you're sober, _he thought morosely. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his groin and go to sleep, but having Darren this close to him was making that nigh on impossible. He reached down and palmed himself gently, thinking desperately of dead kittens and the like, willing the raging hard-on to go away.

Just as he was feeling a little calmer (it was the dead kittens that did it), Darren curled, if it was even possible, even closer to him, pressing his face into the crook of Chris' elbow, the soft stubble on his cheek tickling the sensitive skin there. Chris sighed exasperatedly and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

Chris awoke to a steady stream of sunlight pouring into his window. This was normal. His head was slightly sore from the aftereffects of the alcohol. This was expected. What _wasn't _normal or expected was the rather delightful sensation radiating through his body, and the source seemed to be his groin area, which was oddly warm. Opening his eyes, he let out a gasp.

"D'you like that?" Darren asked, removing his mouth from Chris' cock for a few seconds before plunging back down on it, taking almost his full length into his throat. Chris's hips bucked involuntarily and he moaned.

"Shit, Darren…"

This was surpassing all expectations. It had to be a dream, but that wet heat surrounding his cock felt all too real for him to even think straight. Darren laid the flat of his tongue against the underside of Chris' member and swiped it up and along the entire length, swirling his tongue around the top, lapping up the precum that was dripping from the tip, before devouring the whole thing again and sucking hungrily.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Dare…" Chris gasped, and Darren hummed in response, causing shockwaves to shoot down to his toes from the vibrations.

Chris reached down and grabbed Darren's curls, wrapping his fingers in the hair and moving with Darren's head as he bobbed up and down on his cock.

_How the fuck was Darren so good at this?_

Easing off and now paying special attention to the head, Darren sucked and licked and occasionally let go with a pop, causing Chris to whine with pleasure every time. Darren reached one hand between Chris's legs to grip his balls, rolling them between his fingers and fondling them, before paying them some attention with his talented tongue, drawing circles and occasionally sucking. Returning back to his cock, Darren allowed his teeth to graze the skin ever so slightly, while running his fingers across Chris' abdomen and inner thighs.

The sensations taking over his body were almost too much, and Chris curled his toes and raised his hips off the bed, his fingers tightening around the clumps of bed sheet he had grabbed.

"Darren – I …" he panted, "I'm going to – you have to –"

Darren simply hummed and met Chris' eyes. He wrapped a hand around the cock he was sucking and winked.

Chris couldn't hold back any longer. Bolts of pleasure zapped through him again and again as his mouth dropped open and he let out a moan which was borderline screaming.

"Oh god…._Darren_!"

His eyes fluttered shut as jet after jet of fluid shot out and hit the back of Darren's throat. He felt Darren swallow once, twice, three times before the wet heat of his mouth was gone from around him. Before he even had a chance to lament the loss, the tongue was back, eagerly lapping up the seed that had escaped his mouth. Once he had meticulously carried out this task, he looked up at the blissed-out Chris and grinned cheekily.

"Good morning, Mr Colfer," he greeted with a wink.

_What a thing to wake up to._

"Darren…" he said, a tad breathlessly. "What…was…_that_?"

His roommate shuffled up the bed and rested his head on the pillow, grinning at him. "Just thought you needed some…help, so I thought I'd lend a hand," he said nonchalantly, eying Chris' crotch pointedly. Chris gave a slight shiver.

"But…Darren, I don't understand. What is going on here? I thought you were…y'know, straight."

Darren shrugged. "I dunno…" he said casually. "I'm probably not. Or maybe I am, but you're just too sexy for your own good."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense, Dare."

Darren sighed. "Look, I don't want to try and put a label on it. Right here, right now, I am incredibly attracted to you, and I want to be close to you. That's all that matters, right? It doesn't matter what it might or might not mean, or what this makes us…all that matters is this moment, right here. And in this moment, I am incredibly aroused by _you_." He gave a small smile.

Chris frowned. He couldn't quite believe all this. On one hand, this situation and this opportunity, of having a willing, horny Darren in his bed, was everything he had been dreaming of these past few months. On the other hand, the reality of it all seemed much more complicated than that. Would this make things weird between them? What would Darren expect from him? There was just too much to think about, and Chris didn't think he could go ahead with it, whatever "it" was.

Darren tapped him on the nose. "Stop overthinking it, Colfer," he grinned. "I know you've thought about me in that way, Chris," he said matter-of-factly. Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Darren reached forward and pressed his lips against his open mouth. Chris couldn't help but respond, their lips and tongues moving together and creating such a delightful sensation. It felt familiar kissing Darren's mouth and yet still so foreign, because on set, Chris was very much in character, whereas here, surrounded by his own belongings in his own bed…well, he knew he was kissing _Darren_, and definitely not Blaine.

They pulled apart and studied each other in silence.

"So…" Darren prompted.

"So…?"

"Just go with it, Colfer," Darren said with a wink. "Live a little! Besides, who's gonna know? And we both want it, so…no problem, is there?"

_His logic is undeniable._ And with that thought, Chris leaned in to touch Darren's lips to his once more.

Darren moaned and responded immediately, reaching his hand up to the back of his neck, pulling Chris closer to him. Chris' fingers found themselves entwined in the dark curls atop Darren's head once again, and a small part of his brain marvelled at how soft his hair was; he didn't touch it often, and when he did, it was plastered down with all the hair gel that the wardrobe department made him wear on set.

Their hands caressed and moved down each other's bodies with startling synchronicity, Chris reaching down to pull up the hem of Darren's t-shirt. Their lips broke away for a few seconds while they lifted the shirt over Darren's head and then their lips crashed together once more, hungrily devouring each other's tastes. Darren's mouth had a curious taste, a little saltier than he had remembered from their days on set. He realised with a shock that that was _himself_ on Darren's tongue he tasted. He had never been so turned on in his life.

He felt Darren's hands move further south, and he did the same, reaching round to grab his backside, perfectly toned as usual. Using his current grip, he pulled Darren's hips closer against his, feeling the man's arousal pressing into his stomach through his boxers.

"Should we let Little D out?" Chris mumbled against his lips. "In case you were wondering, the D stands for your wiener."

Darren moaned. "Hot as it is for you quoting my own shows back at me…" he said breathlessly, "I can assure you, my D is _far_ from 'little'."

Chris bit back a chuckle, and instead reached down to pull off Darren's boxer shorts. The curly-haired man moaned softly as his cock sprang free, pressing against Chris' abdomen with a new urgency. Chris shuddered from the skin-on-skin contact, and his hips pressed closer to Darren's, desperate for more exposure; his erection had renewed itself quickly and he was eager for more. He gasped as Darren's fingers massaged his nipples, first the left and then the right, caressing them into hard peaks. When a pair of soft lips replaced the fingers, Chris bit back a groan and threw his head back, eyes rolling into his head at the sensation. He traced his own fingers over his lover's back, finding soft spots in the lower part which made Darren groan and gently nip at Chris's nubs.

Grasping Darren's taut backside, Chris pulled the man towards him again and then captured his lips once more. Darren wrapped his fingers in Chris' hair and their tongues battled for dominance as they kissed. Finally, after what felt like an age, they pulled apart panting, eyes locked on each other.

"Chris…" Darren breathed.

"That's my name," Chris quipped, the flippant tone slightly scuppered by the breathlessness.

Darren rolled his eyes. "Chris, can I…can I ask you something?" he asked, and Chris frowned slightly at his almost nervous expression. This wasn't like the Darren he knew so well.

"You just did, but I'll allow another question," he answered quietly.

Darren glanced away then looked back into Chris' blue eyes. "Would you…dammit, make love to me Chris. I want you so badly."

Chris' eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline. That was _not _what he expected. He bit his lip. "You want me…to top?"

His companion blushed. "Look, forget I asked, I'm gonna get a shower and—"

He was cut off by Chris' hand wrapping around his wrist. "Not so fast, mister," he said, pulling Darren back down towards him. He looped his arms around Darren's neck, and whispered, "I would be honoured."

Dragging Darren in to another heated kiss, Chris contemplated his decision. Topping wasn't something he had done before, but then, he imagined it would be a new experience for Darren too, so it wasn't as if there was too much pressure. And while he had always imagined Darren would be the dominant one, as in his fantasies, he couldn't deny that there was something incredibly appealing about the image of a writhing Darren beneath him, caught up in pleasure that _he _was eliciting. Yes, that was _definitely_ an appealing thought. His cock twitched in agreement.

Darren tried to deepen the kiss, but Chris pulled away, rolling them both so he was positioned above Darren. "We need to take it slow, love."

"Love? Where did that come from?" Darren breathed, and Chris mentally cursed himself. _What was I thinking?_

Darren stroked his cheek. "Hey. I like it. Chill." He ran the back of his finger down Chris' bare chest. "Please…do it."

Chris reached across to open a small drawer in his bedside cabinet, pulling out a small bottle and a couple of foil-wrapped condoms. "Safety first," he said with a wink, and Darren chuckled, watching as Chris lubricated one of his slender fingers. His breath hitched as Chris began to rub lazy circles around Darren's hole.

"Shiiiit…." He sighed, and Chris watched the man's eyes close with what he could only assume was pleasure. He played with the entrance some more and then pushed his finger in, knuckle-deep at first, and then at Darren's request, all the way in. Rotating the digit slightly, he brushed against the prostate and Darren's head turned from side to side as he moaned.

"Oh, _Chris_…hot damn…"

Chris smiled softy and reached out to wrap his other hand around Darren's throbbing cock. His own begged for attention, but this was all about pleasuring Darren at the moment, and making this the best experience for him. And it was definitely a rewarding experience to see Darren flail beneath him as he inserted another slick finger, scissoring them slightly to help stretch him.

"It doesn't hurt?" Chris checked. He knew this process had a tendency to burn slightly, and he didn't want to cause his partner any pain.

"A little…but oh, God, Chris, it's so _good_…"

_Must be a sign that I'm doing something right, _Chris mused. He thrust his fingers gently, catching the prostate each time to make sure it continued to feel good.

"More, please…" Darren panted, and Chris added one more finger to the mix. He marvelled at how tight Darren was around his fingers; it was definitely a novel experience, but by no means unpleasant for him. Darren's hand had replaced his upon his cock now, and the man was pumping in time with Chris' thrusts.

Chris leaned forward over Darren and kissed his earlobe gently. "Are you ready?" he whispered. It was all Darren could do to nod, and Chris was amazed yet again at how much he had come undone.

Prepping himself quickly, Chris spread Darren's legs a little further and lined himself up at his entrance. "I'll go slow, 'kay?" he said reassuringly.

Darren grasped the bed sheets and groaned. "I don't even care, oh my god…just please, Chris…"

Chris took a deep breath. "Okay…" he said and pushed slowly into Darren, unsure whether to watch himself disappear into the man, or watch said man's face. He settled on the face; because Darren's expression was one he wanted to commit to memory forever. His mouth had dropped open slightly, and his eyes fluttered shut, although Chris noticed a slight twinge in his features as he pushed in further. He froze immediately.

"Dare?" he asked hesitantly. "Shall I stop…?" Part of him was pleading with Darren to say no, but he couldn't enjoy it if Darren was in pain.

"Chris, if you even fucking…_think_ about stopping, I will kill you…" Darren whispered. Biting back a chuckle as well as a moan of arousal at Darren's suddenly _very _husky voice, he continued to push forward until he filled Darren completely. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked up at Darren.

"How…how does that feel?"

"Shit…fucking amazing, Colfer…" he breathed out. "Now…move…please."

Chris had never heard sweeter words. He was aching to move. Darren was so very tight and the sensation was phenomenal. He began moving in and out, keeping an eye out for any signals of pain, but at the same time getting lost in the amazing feelings caused by the friction. He watched himself sink into Darren again and again, wondering at the sight. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine a time like _this _with Darren. And he'd never expected to enjoy topping as much as he did, nor did he ever think that Darren would want to bottom, considering his reluctance to put a label on his sexuality.

"Chris…" Darren hissed.

"That's it babe, let go…" Chris panted as he pounded into Darren again and again; upping the pace slightly and watching his partner thrash slightly in the bed sheets. His eyes scrunched closed tightly as he ran his hands along Darren's legs. He was so close, but he needed Darren there first. He reached down and his fingers danced over every inch of Darren's body he could reach.

Darren's fist was flying over his own cock, the stimulation from both things causing his hips to buck desperately. "Chris…I'm going to…Jesus, more, Chris!"

"Let go, love…" Chris encouraged breathlessly, pounding into Darren again and again, blissfully absorbing the feelings of pleasure.

Darren thrashed his head back and groaned in ecstasy as he climaxed loudly, hot liquid spurting over his toned stomach. Chris had never seen a sight more arousing than this man before him, eyes closed in pure bliss, and after just a few more thrusts into Darren, he too came, throwing his head back and moaning.

They remained in that position for a few minutes, staring at each other and breathing heavily in unison. Then Chris could no longer stand, and so flopped onto the bed beside his partner. Discarding the used condom, he looked over at Darren and smirked at the goofy smile on his face.

"You might be a little sore in a little while, you know…" Chris advised him, but struggled to do it with a serious face, his proud smile breaking through anyway.

Darren let out a short laugh. "I've already been on Advil since I woke up, to kill this mother of hangover. I can deal with a bit more pain…especially considering the pleasure that caused it," he tapped Chris on the nose. "You were…amazing, Chris."

Chris blushed prettily. "I hope it was good…I've not done it that way round before."

Darren's eyes widened. "Never? Shit, Chris…I didn't think – sorry, man…" He stopped as Chris clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I enjoyed it, don't you doubt that for a second."

They stared into each other's eyes for a little while, then Darren grinned. "Well, next time, we'll mix it up a bit. I'll top."

_Wait, what?_ Chris' mind was working at a hundred miles per hour. What did that mean?

"What…you thought this was a one off?" Darren said with a smirk.

"I…I don't know what I thought…" Chris was bewildered.

"I've got you now, Colfer. I'm not going to let you go," he winked. Then his smile faltered slightly. "Unless that's not what you want…?" He looked very nervous all of a sudden, and Chris had never seen the man look more endearing. He grasped Darren's hands.

"Dare…I don't think I've been very good at hiding my feelings for you. God knows I've tried, because I always thought there was no way you'd think the same about me. I … don't know what _this_ is, what we have now, but I don't want to let you go either. I'm not finished with that ass of yours," he finished with a smirk, and Darren smiled widely in response.

"Well then," he replied, enigmatically. "This can be our little secret for now."

Chris nodded. "Yeah," he agreed, and pressed another chaste kiss to Darren's forehead. Then he rolled out of bed and got up, looking down at his lover, who'd moaned at the sudden loss of body heat.

"No Round Two?" Darren pouted.

"My, someone's keen…!" Chris chuckled. "But we'll have guests soon, remember?"

Darren rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah…"

"Come on, soldier," Chris took Darren by the hand and pulled him off the bed. "They say it's more energy efficient to shower with a friend…"

Darren beamed. "I like your thinking, Colfer…" he said. "Care to join me in the shower?"

"My pleasure, Mr Criss."

A/N: And…it's done! This has taken almost three months of on-and-off work, and blimey it was difficult! I hope I did it justice.


End file.
